Fall for you
by A-pair-of-mismatched-socks
Summary: The moment when Teddy realizes Victoire is the one..based on a song by secondhand serenade.


**Disclaimer:Don't own the characters, nor the song. it's 'broken' by 'secondhand serenade'**.

_At that moment, I knew_

Teddy Lupin sat in corner, alone. It was Weasley family gathering and as usual about thirty people were scattered here and there in Bill and Fleur's garden. They would hold a Sunday dinner at one of the family member's house by turn, and it was Shell cottage this week.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were sitting with Bill, Fleur, Percy and Audrey. Charlie, Angelina, Ron, Hermione and Teddy's godparents were roaring with laughter as George mimicked someone; possibly some prominent businessman that George didn't like. Dominique, James, Louis, Freddie and Molly sat in another corner; all of them were in their first and second years at Hogwarts. Albus and Rose were accompanied by the little ones: Lily, Hugo, Roxanne and Lucy. The feel of vacation was in the air, a gentle sea breeze signifying a tranquil weather.

Teddy looked for Victoire, his best girl friend, with whom he'd had a huge fight on the last week of school. Teddy grunted at the thought. Any bloke would feel angry if he saw his best friend, with whom he had grown up thinking of as a sister, snogging a guy in full view of the whole school grounds. _Honestly,_ he thought, _they appeared as if they were eating each other's face. It was bloody irritating and offensive. _So he had hexed him, the most sensible thing to do. He also wanted to curse him into a jelly, but couldn't because Victoire, furious, had stunned him right away. She hadn't been talking to him since and also broke up with her scanty excuse of a boyfriend. He was elated at the news of her break-up, and equally irritated that she wasn't speaking to him.

He did do the right thing. It was lucky that the guy was alive, wasn't it? But now he thought of it, he never really had seen brothers hex their sisters' boyfriends, or friends do it. Okay, maybe he was a bit over protective. _Fine, _he considered, _I'll just go find her and apologize; I'd have to control this over-protective brotherly feeling anyways. _He was missing her terribly and was determined to make it up to her.

He got up and went inside the house, calling for Victoire. His hair was a gloomy shade of blue, instead of the usual electric blue or dark brown. Victoire didn't answer, so he searched behind the house, and found her sitting on a rock, _their rock, _over-looking the sea.

"Vic, I'm really sorry I did it. Please can we talk?"

Victoire didn't answer.

"I'm really really sorry; can we please talk about this? I hate us not talking."

Without looking at him, Victoire moved a little bit so there was room enough on the rock for him to sit. He quickly occupied the space and said again, "Vic?"

Victoire looked at him but said nothing for a while; they just stared at each other's eyes.

_In the moonlight_

_Your face-it glows_

_Like a thousand diamonds,_

_I suppose._

_Your hair falls like _

_The ocean drifts_

_Not a million fights could make me hate you_

_You're invincible_

_Yeah it's true _

_It's in your eyes_

_Where I find peace._

In that moment, Teddy knew. He understood; he hadn't jinxed the bloke because he thought of Victoire Weasley as sister, he did it because he was jealous. He was dead jealous of the bloke, because he wanted to be in his place. For the reason that he wanted to be the guy who kissed her. He was in love. He had not felt like this for anyone in his life. He had his fair share of girlfriends, and he dated them 'cause he liked them, but what he felt for Victoire could only be love. He'd never felt this constant ache in his heart, or felt this much happy yet sad at the same time, he never wanted to be with anyone as much as he wanted to be with her. He could not disguise his love for her as platonic, no. He _wanted _her, as his. And he knew from then, he would not love anyone like he did at this moment and on.

He was so overwhelmed, he forgot to speak. It was Victoire who broke the silence-

"Oh you are sorry now, are you? What kind of person jinxes another for no good reason?"

"I'm truly regretting it Vic. I didn't know what I was doing. I just did. Besides, I've got to do a month's detention when school opens, remember?" Teddy flashed a hopeful smile at her, deeply wishing that she would forgive him and do away with her annoyance.

Victoire considered. It was hurting her as well to stay angry at her best friend. Sure she had other best friends but Teddy was the one she knew better than anyone, she had grown up with him and had never passed this long without talking, or interacting. Nick Sorokin was a loser anyway. He gets jinxed by her best friend, still tells her that he'll stay with her no matter what, and she catches him cheating on her the very next day. Being angry at your best friend for a loser that you didn't care about seemed stupid to her.

"Okay, Teddy. Just promise me you won't hex someone out of the blue next time."

Teddy smiled, "next time, choose somewhere out of the way, so I don't have to stumble upon you doing that," desperately wishing he was guy Victoire would be with.

"Doing what?" she looked genuinely confused.

He grimaced, "you know….snogging."

Victoire laughed, "I can't help it. It's not like you don't kiss, or have seen anyone else do it."

"I don't know Tory, just seeing you do it…I don't know what happened." Teddy murmured, unaware that he had just called her by her pet name that everyone had forgot, erupting butterflies through her stomach.

Victoire wondered what had just made her feel like this. Tory? No one called her that anymore, not that she minded. She kind of did miss it.

"Friends?" she said, and pulled Teddy into a hug. _Friends? _Teddy mused, _I want to be more than that._ Victoire's hug erupted goosebumps in his skin, the scent of her hair entrancing him.

In a flash, Victoire Weasley knew that she wanted to be in Teddy Lupin's arms, always, it was comforting, and she felt she had found her place. That moment, she realized Teddy was the one she craved for. He had to be. Because this inexplicable feeling just couldn't be _explained._

Then she remembered where they were and where they were supposed to be. She broke the hug unenthusiastically, and instantly missed his warmth.

"Come on, we'd better go to the front garden, or they'll be thinking something's up with us; something to do with over-protective father and uncles." Victoire smiled, thinking to herself, _that something better come soon._

Teddy laughed, wishing that something really was up with Victoire and him, not knowing Victoire was thinking the same.

They both went and sat down in Teddy's previously occupied place, both silently pondering about the same awareness that had come into being minutes before.

Another ten minutes later found Teddy telling fairytales to Lily, Hugo, Roxanne and Lucy, Victoire as attentive as the other four.

Inside, they both knew they were meant to be with each other and sometime or other, they will be. But for now, they were content with the way they were and waited for the other to show some sign that they felt the same. What they didn't know, was this waiting would result in them getting together a lot later when they could be like that this very moment. And that is what happens when you wait for the other person, instead of making a start.

**Reviews would be encouraging! Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
